eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 14 (The Price of Knowledge)
<< Episode 13 Episode 15 >> Episode N°14 – The Price of Knowledge You're really struggling after yet another betrayal. And it's not any future events that will help you resume a normal life within H.Q. '' Summary Guardian continues her confrontation with Miiko in the hallway. After venting her anger, Guardian runs back to her room and isolates herself for several days. Eventually she comes to terms with the fact that she has to move on and reminds herself that only some of the Guard knew about the potion. The rest of the guard members are still her friends and weren't involved in the betrayal. Guardian wants to prove herself to be a better person than the people who betrayed her so she decides to leave her room to do some missions. Guardian heads toward the library to speak with Ykhar. Ykhar wonders where Guardian has been the last few days and Guardian decides to lie and claim she was just sick. Guardian a simple cleaning mission with Karenn and the next three days pass by in much the same manner, with Guardian resuming her duties for the Guard of El. She still ignores those guard members that were involved with the potion, however, she takes comfort in talking about the incident with Leiftan. After Guardian's talk with Leiftan, she decides to visit Kero in the library. Unfortunately, he's not there so she wanders H.Q. looking for him. After checking several places, she eventually finds him recently returned to the library. Kero informs Guardian that she has an appointment to see a teacher the next morning about the fundamentals of Eldaryan history. Guardian heads to the Refuge of El the next morning to meet her teacher. They head to the Fountain Park for some privacy and bump into Ykhar on the way. They're both surprised to see each other, but eventually Ykhar admits to being terrible at history and is there to take beginner courses. The teacher starts the lesson by explaining that history wasn't accurately recorded until about a century ago. The early history of Eldarya is still only theoretical. As far as they can tell, Joan of Arc was the daughter of a human and a now extinct race of clairvoyant faeries called Arcadians. Her death was one of the early signs that the people of Earth were turning on the faeries. The Great Exile began about a century later, triggered by an event they call the Blue Sacrifice. The Blue Sacrifice was a powerful, never before attempted incantation. It was the faeries last ditch effort to save themselves. Three races formed a council and agreed to attempt the incantation: Dragons (a symbol of strength), Fenghuangs (a symbol of wisdom), and Daemons (a symbol of power). Dragons and Daemons were chosen to be sacrifices for the incantation, but the Daemons betrayed the council and didn't become sacrifices. In the end, only the Dragons sacrificed themselves. Due to the lack of proper sacrifices, the world of Eldarya was born with flaws. The poor soil quality, the portals, and everything else that has frustrated and confused Guardian can be traced back to the Daemons. However the Daemons didn't escape extinction because they were eventually all hunted down and killed by the early inhabitants of Eldarya. After the history lesson, Guardian and Ykhar talk a bit about Earth. Ykhar is amazed by Earth technology and wants to write fantasy novels about them. She runs off to find Miko and Guardian heads off to see Kero about an exam he mentioned earlier. The exam ends up being an evaluation for members of the Guard. For the first time in several days, Guardian has to speak to one of the leaders of the Guard. After Guardian completes the exam, the leader of her Guard speaks to her about the potion and expresses his regret about what happened. The conversation is awkward though and Guardian leaves for her room. There is a small interlude with the leader of the Guard who kissed Guardian at this point. We see his thoughts before and after the kiss. After the interlude concludes, we go back to Guardian who is still troubled by what the leader of her Guard said earlier. She decides to seek out Leiftan again for advice. Leiftan advises Guardian to move on for her own sake or she may never be able to move forward. Guardian expresses doubt, but she's still happy to be able to confide in Leiftan and feels like they've grown closer. After their talk, Guardian goes to the dining hall for dinner and then to the library to study. She studies until the library closes so Ykhar gives Guardian a key so she can stay after hours. Guardian finishes her book and starts to leave when an unlabeled book catches her eye. Inside the book are nothing but blank pages. Confused, she replaces the book on the shelf and heads to bed. As Guardian is about to fall asleep, she hears pebbles hitting her window. She looks out and sees the masked man who gestures for her to join him. Guardian heads outside and finds the masked man, Ashkore (Ash), is the one who left her the note about the potion. He says he is sick of the Guardians of El's lies. A sudden noise interrupts their conversation. Ash tells Guardian to tell no one about their meeting and promises to talk to her again later. Before he goes, he promises to help Guardian return to her world and asks her to trust him. Guardian is then surprised by the man who she made the potion with. He apologies profusely and Guardian considers Leiftan's advice again before answering that she will try to forgive him, but doesn't want to promise anything yet. He accepts and offers to walk her back to her room. Once again, Guardian tries to fall asleep, but once again something wakes her up. This time, it's an awful noise that seems to have awoken the rest of the Guard as well. Guardian leaves her room and finds Miiko ordering a crowd to return to their rooms. As Guardian returns to her room, a cry from the library stops her in her tracks. Guardian joins Jamon and rushes to the library. They find Ykhar in tears and Kero panicking. Guardian looks around and sees blank books everywhere. She doesn't have time to ask questions before Miiko arrives and kicks her out. Still concerned, Guardian leaves the library to see if anyone knows what happened. It's not long before Kero asks Guardian to accompany him back to the library because they need to ask her some questions. She enters the library and finds all the important members of the Guard have gathered there. Miiko shows Guardian the blank book she noticed the other night. Miiko explains that the book held a creature that feeds on knowledge. After it escaped with the unknowing help of Guardian, it feasted on the library and turned everything it touched into blank books. Guardian is eventually dismissed and she heads back to her bedroom feeling oddly guilty. However, Guardian wonders if it could've been something more. She wonders if Ashkore had anything to do with the events in the library. Guardian decides she must either tell the Guard about Ashkore or keep his visit a secret. After making her decision, Guardian decides to offer Kero and Ykhar her help with the library. Ykhar is angry, but asks Guardian to run to Purral for ink and papyrus. She drops off the supplies and as she leaves the library she bumps into a very agitated Miiko who warns her a creature has attacked someone. Miiko tells Guardian to take refuge in the Crystal Room. Guardian dashes for the Crystal Room, but is distracted when she sees a weird seal covering the doorway. Suddenly she hears growling and a large dark shape with glowing red eyes forms in front of her. She fights for her life, but isn't able to land a hit. Luckily, a tall woman jumps in front of the demonic shape and causes it to flee. Her name is Cameria, a hamadryad, and she invites Guardian to tag along with her to find Miiko. They find Miiko addressing the high ranking members of the Guard. Cameria informs Miiko that she confronted the creature. Guardian is told that the creature can steal the knowledge and memories of a person. Guardian insists on helping to search for the creature and Miiko eventually agrees, even letting Guardian choose who she wants to do the search with her. After Guardian makes her choice, she overhears Miiko pulling aside the man she chose and telling him to be extra careful protecting Guardian because Miiko still feels terrible about the potion. Guardian strikes out with her companion of choice to round up any stragglers. They come across Mery, but are forced to escort him to the Crystal Room alone when his mother refuses to leave their house. The pair decide to ask Ewelein to go and convince Mery's mother to join everyone else in taking shelter. They also run into Purreru and find Alajea in the gardens. After taking one last look for any stray people, Miiko declares that everyone seems to be safe in the Crystal Room and directs everyone to the dining hall where she appoints Guardian to act as bait. The trap works and the creature is sealed in a book. There's a short interlude at this point where Miiko questions Cameria about her quest to finds shards in the mines of Grand Yamisse. Cameria produces a pouch full of crystals, but says she found the majority of them when after she followed up on a lead about missing faery children and their companions. They learn that a woman is behind these disappearances. Seven days pass. Miiko declares that she will restrict access to the Crystal Room and Guardian officially loses her access to the restricted part of the library (not that there's anything left to read). Guardian submerses herself in work, but still can't let go of her anger. After working on a companion grooming job with Alajea, Guardian goes to file her report and finds that Ykhar still isn't over what happened with the library. Guardian escapes the gloomy room quickly, but stops in her tracks when she overhears some people in the hallway saying that another member of the Guard was attacked. Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode14 Illustration Leiftan-Guardian.jpg Episode14 Illustration Cameria.jpg Trivia *Our character can now reach level 16. *2 new exploration sites: Bamboo Forest and Mountain Flank. *In this episode we meet Cameria and Enthraa. Official Episode Guide '''Episode Guide' ---- The official guide for this episode has not been posted to the forums yet. We apologize for any inconveniences. ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 15! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- 'Guardian' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Ezarel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Valkyon' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Leiftan' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Kero' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} |anB = B. ...|anC = C. Sorry.}}---- 'Alajea' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Ykhar' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Cameria' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Miiko' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Chrome' | anB = }}---- 'Karenn' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Cryllis' | anB = }}---- 'Mery' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Purrekos' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode